A beyblade summer
by BloodDiamondX
Summary: Why are the boys dressed as girls? Why is Kai singing the hokie pokey? Why is Mariah banging on Kai's head? Read this story to find out what happens. summary sucks. i know. oh just the slightest bit of TysonXHilary in the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

A BEYBLADE SUMMER!

Chapter 1: Online chat

Authors note: this is my first story and i kno its a short chapter. but i would love to know what you think about it. it might not be that funny. reviews are always welcome! This story does not revolve around online chat and i saw people doing this disclaimer thingy so i'll do it too! so u guys dont sue me. ^_^

disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

ENJOY!!!!

It was a fine summer day and Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Max and Mariah were using online chat at the library.

Tyson: Hey hey heyyy wats up u guys?

Kai: you spelled almost what's and you wrong.

Tyson: awww cmon Kai stop being Kenny hav some fun its summer!!!!!!!

Hilary: I don't think you should even bother to even tell Tyson the spellings, Kai as far as I know he probably doesn't know how to spell them.

Tyson: GRRRR!! But of course who can hav fun when Hilary's around

Ray: Here we go again

Tyson: SHE STARTED IT!

Hilary: Oh I always start it Tyson (sarcasm)

Mariah: Do I see a couple?

Ray: I do

Kai: I couldn't care less

Tyson: ME??? LIKE HILARY!!! NOOO WAYYY!!!

Ray: when someone acts like that that means theeyy liikee theemmm

Mariah: Right Hilary?

Ray: Hilary?

Kai: She left after Tyson said he doesn't like her obviously she likes you Tyson.

Tyson: *blushes* well Mariah and ray are sorta right too. I do like Hilary.

_Mariah has left the chat._

Tyson: Now where did she go?

Ray: To find Hilary. You should go too and tell her.

Tyson: Fine but u guys are coming with me

Kai: No

Ray: Since Mariah is there I'll come

_Ray has left the chat _

Kai: Ah, finally some peace

_A random fan suddenly comes online._

Random fan: I LUV U KAIIIII!!!!!!!! WILL YOU SIGN MY TOUNGE????

_Kai has left the chat._

Max: Hey guys am I too late? I was eating dinner

Random Fan: OMG! ITS MAX!!! WILL YOU SIGN MY BACK????

Max has left the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the food court

Author's note: Sorry guys for the same chapter situation -_- . I think I've gotten the hang of it if it's still the same do review and tell me the problems and if there is no problem I always love to read your reviews! So enjoy this chapter! Uhh…. And just skip the disclaimer because it's boring.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

Max caught up with the gang in the food court of the mall. (The library and the mall were attached) Hilary looked like she just cried a river of tears, but she was smiling, and Tyson was smiling a sheepish smile beside her. The gang, except for Kai, had caring smiles on their faces. "Hey guys, looks like they found out the secret." Max said.

"Yeah, it's not much of a secret anymore." Ray claimed.

"Man, I'm hungry and since we're in the food court my tummy's grumbling like a wild boar!" Tyson stated.

"Tyson it will be a miracle the day you're not hungry." Mariah said.

They all laughed, except for Tyson who pouted like a little child.

"HEY! I SPOT KFC!" Tyson yelled running towards it. He came back with a whole bucket full of chicken in his hands, and a jumbo sized drink.

"Hey, can I have some?" Max asked. He reached for the chicken and popped it in his mouth. Tyson's eyes twitched. That was HIS chicken. "THAT'S MINE!" He yelled and reached for Max's mouth. Max ran around the tables with a desperate Tyson behind his back. He finally swallowed it and showed his empty mouth to Tyson. "EWWW, Tyson we never knew you were that hungry." Hilary said.

"Well I am! Bro's gotta eat you know." Tyson said stuffing piece after piece in his mouth.

"I'm so bored." Mariah said leaning back into her chair.

Hilary eyes sparkled.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"But that's a girl's game!" Max said.

"Big whoop, we're playing, right Tyson?"

"Weeeellll….Okay," Tyson said after Hilary gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I think it'll be fun!" Mariah said

"Ok, I'm in." Ray said.

"Kai?" Tyson said "Will you play?"

"Hn," Kai said.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Tyson said. Kai just sweat dropped. It was no use arguing with Tyson.

"We'll play at my place!" Tyson stated.

So they all drove to Tyson's dojo

"Let the torture begin," Hilary said, smirking evily.


	3. Chapter 3: Let the torture begin!

Chapter 3: Let the torture begin!

Author's note: I'm writing the chapters pretty fast. I'm going to think of something else after this but for now this chapter is called let the torture begin! Hehe. I like Kai, but I think I tortured him the most. Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (but I would love to own Kai anytime!)

The gang sat in a circle in Tyson's living room. "Me first!" Tyson called.

"Ray, Truth or dare?" Tyson asked.

"Dare!" Ray answered, and Tyson smirked evilly.

"I dare you…. To go in front of my grand father and do the chicken dance in front of him." Tyson said simply.

Ray's eyes widened.

"I can't do that!"

"What's the matter Ray? Too Chicken?" Tyson taunted.

Ray didn't want to look like a fool in front of Mariah, but he wasn't a chicken. He was a tiger!

"Fine. I'll do it." Ray mumbled

Ray and the gang found Mr. Granger in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. Ray took a deep breath.

"Uh? Mr. Granger?" Ray said

Mr. Granger looked up from his paper.

Ray started doing the chicken dance "PAWK!!" he squealed.

"Yo, dude!" said jumping up from his seat, and started doing the unexpected. He chicken danced with Ray! Everyone stopped their fits of giggles and sweat dropped.

Ray slowly backed away from the kitchen like Mr. Granger was some type of wild animal. Back at the living room Tyson almost snorted with laughter. "Oh man, Ray! That was classic!"

Ray blushed deeply, and moved the subject away from him. "Kai? Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," He said in his cold voice.

"I dare you to call up Boris and sing the hokey pokey to him." Ray dared but regretted the thought suddenly. Kai was looking darkly at Ray and giving him the death glare. Ray gulped. "Two words. No way." Kai said.

"Oh come on Kai! It's just a dare. All you have to do is call and sing. Simple." Tyson said. "Unless you're too chicken" Tyson started again. Kai rolled his eyes and held his hand out for the phone. "I'm gonna get you for this Tyson." He mumbled. Tyson put the phone in his hand, grinning. "That's the spirit, Kai!"

Kai punched in Boris's number.

"Uhhh…Boris?"

"Ah, Kai. Coming back for the abbey? Do you finally know what--…." Kai cut him off "Put your right foot in, put your right foot out, put your right foot in and shake it all about! Do the hokey pokey and turn around that's what it's all about!" Kai sang. The gang just watched too shocked to say anything. Suddenly, the phone cut off from the other side. "Hello Boris? Boris?" Kai said shakily.

He threw the phone at a stunned Tyson, which hit Tyson's chest with a muted thud, bringing Tyson and the others out of their mini comas. Then they all boomed with laughter. Kai glared darkly at all of them, saving the death glares for Tyson and Ray. "Oh man, Kai! You sing like an angel!" Tyson and Ray taunted.

"This is a stupid game like all of you bozos." Kai muttered coldly.

"Jeez, Kai we were just kidding."

"Tyson, Truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Dare." Tyson said a little reluctantly.

"I dare you to hold Hilary's hand for the next five turns." He said simply.

"Oh that's….not a problem." Tyson said smirking.

He reached for Hilary's hand and blushed. So did Hilary.

Tyson picked Max. "Truth or dare, Maxie?"

"Truth," Max picked, taking the easy way out.

"Do you like Emily from the AllStarz?" Tyson asked?

Max hesitated before answering "No,"

Just then, Max's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi, Emily," He said and then quietly added "Yeah, I'm excited for our date too. Love you too." And quickly hung up. Tyson pointed at Max. "You liar! You are officially banned from picking truth in this game!" Tyson said.

"I'm sorry!" Max said, and changed the subject from him.

"Mariah? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mariah answered.

Max crawled up to Mariah and whispered the dare in her ear. Mariah nodded. Mariah crept behind Kai and lifted her hands and above her head and brought them down on Kai's head 5 times. _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Kai's eyes widened, and he reached back hoping to get a hold of Mariah, but Mariah had already darted behind Ray. Kai stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"You can't hurt a girl! Especially a poowr, poowr lil' kitty cat like me!" Mariah said with big sparkly eyes. Kai took no heed, but sat back down with his arms reluctantly crossed. It was true he couldn't hurt a girl.

"Tyson, truth or dare?" Mariah asked

"Dare," Tyson said.

"I dare you to pig out with a bowl of popcorn."

"That…I can do!"

Tyson headed for the kitchen pulling Hilary along with him, and came back with a bowl of popcorn.

"Uhh… Hil, I'll be needing this hand to pig out my popcorn."

"Tyson, I can't let go it's a dare."

"Oh yeah,"

So Tyson used his left hand, his mouth, a little bit of his feet and ate like a savage who hadn't had a meal in months. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm being rude. Would anyone like some?" Tyson offered with some bits of popcorn falling from his mouth.

"No thanks," they all said, backing away from the savage, except for Hilary of course who couldn't do anything but helplessly watch until the torture was over. After Tyson was done, he let out a big burp and laid back on the carpet. Hilary let go of his hand. "That was the fifth dare, so my dare is over."

"I don't think I can bare a minute of truth or dare, anymore!" Mariah said.

"Me neither," They all agreed.

"Hey, Hil? Are we still up for that sleep over at your place?" Mariah asked?

"You bet!" Hilary answered.

"SLEEPOVER! CAN I COME??" Tyson asked excitedly, but his excitement was soon over when the girls changed looks and answered no.

"Fine," Tyson pouted. "Then I'll have my own sleepover! You guys are coming right?" He looked pleadingly from Max to Ray, who both nodded. "Sure, it'll be fun!" said Max.

Tyson then crawled up to Kai. "Your coming too right Kai?"

"No,"

"Please! Pwetty pwetty pretty pwease!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"If that makes you shut up."

"YAY!"

Tyson picked up the phone and started calling the Blitzgriegh Boyz.

**So guys that was it. I hope you liked it. I know it was quite long, but I hope you got a good laugh out of it! I know you will review, and I hope you didn't regret turning that page. Next up the sleepover :Girl Edition. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleep Over: Girl Edition

**Chapter 4: The sleepover Girl Edition; Makeovers, Gossip and Kai!**

**Authors Note: Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! I love reading them, and they're great inspiration to keep writing. Third day on first story, four chapters written, 6 reviews! That's good for a third day right? I don't know what I'm going to do with the fifth chapter just yet, but I'm pretty sure if you keep reviewing I'll whip something up. So after you're done 'The sleepover Girl Edition; Makeovers, Gossip and Kai!' make sure you review if you want to see chapter 5 in type! So enough chit chat, let's get reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

I** wouldn't consider this a warning but Warning: Kai will be tortured =)**

The doorbell rang as the girls poured in Hilary's house. First came in Mariah followed by Salima, Julia, Emily, Miriam and miraculously Ming-Ming.

"Hey Hil," They said together

"Hey girls! You're a bit early I mean its eight o'clock and you the sleepover starts at ten." Hilary replied

"Oh, was it ten?" They asked, seeming to make their voices the slightest bit lighter. They looked a bit different too.

"Uh….yeah. Anyways, so you guys can go set up in my room second door on your left." Hilary instructed.

The girls, except for Hilary who walked down the hall, all went upstairs and set up their sleeping bags.

*Talking which will be revealed in Chapter five or six*

Hilary came in with some nachos and cheese.

"Yeah, Nachos!" Miriam cheered in a voice which seemed a bit deeper than her regular.

Hilary looked shocked. When was the quiet Miriam so excited about nachos?

"Uhh….glad you're into nachos, Miriam." Hilary smiled.

Everyone, except Miriam who was to busy pigging in, thanked Hilary and ate. Mariah tapped Miriam on the shoulder and glared at her.

"Oh yeah," she whispered back.

"Can I go wash up Hil?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah, bathroom's the third door on the right from my room." She instructed.

Miriam went to the bathroom, while the other girls chatted and ate their nachos. Mariah sat in a corner looking dark with her arms crossed.

"Hey, what's up Mariah? Why are you acting like that? You're usually filled with energy." Hilary inquired.

The other girls turned around and stared at Mariah, making sure Hilary wasn't looking.

"Ummm….Let's do makeovers!" Mariah said in her usual energetic voice.

"That's the Mariah we know! So Mariah since it's your idea, you go first!" Hilary said.

Mariah's usual energetic attitude faded.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I think Julia would like a good makeover." Mariah countered.

"Oh come on, Mari! It's going to be fun!" Hilary said excitedly gathering up her makeup and handing lipsticks, blush, eye shadow, facial cream and mascara to everyone.

"Don't worry, Mariah, after we're done with you, Ray won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Hilary said.

Salima pretended to choke behind Hilary's back and said "Yeah, I bet he won't."

Mariah shot her a death glare.

"Huh? Oh I get it. You guys are making fun of the boys!" Hilary said. "Speaking of boys…Nice glare Mariah! It looks a lot like Kai's, and speaking of Kai don't you guys think he's the hottest guy on earth!" Hilary gossiped, stirring the facial cream.

The other girls glanced at Mariah, whose cheeks were tinted pink, and giggled awkwardly.

Just then, Miriam came through the door and closed it.

"Uhhh…Hilary….I don't think you might want to go in that bathroom for about a week….or two…..or a year." Miriam said sheepishly and changed the subject from her.

"Oh cool more nachos! And you made dip too!" Miriam said reaching for the nachos. She dipped it in the so called sauce and ate it.

"Wow this is really good Hil!" she exclaimed and stuffed her face with more until there wasn't a spot left on the bowl.

"Umm….Miriam….You just ate Mariah's facial mask." Hilary said, disgusted.

"Oh," Miriam said blinking.

Mariah gave Miriam a thanking look.

"Oh well on with the makeover!" Hilary exclaimed.

And the next thirty minutes were Mariah's own personal hell on earth.

*Thirty minutes later*

Mariah's face was like a Bratz doll. Red full lips, Blue eye shadow, pink blush, long eye lashes, gold contacts and her nails were a hot shade of red with sparkles on them.

She stood up, and Julia whistled and Emily hooted.

"Ooooh, Mariah you look stylin'!" Hilary commented.

Miriam giggled. "Yeah! Salima what do you think?"

Salima hooted.

"Mariah won't you pose for us?" Hilary asked

"NO!" Mariah barked. Hilary looked taken aback.

"Why?"

Mariah knew she had made a big mistake.

She struck a pose placing her hand on her hip and cat walked.

Miriam took pictures. _Great for black mail_. She thought.

"So guys what's up with your boys?" Hilary asked bringing up gossip again.

"Oh Tala's perfect! Don't you think? Don't forget the awesome hair! The best beyblader in the world! I mean Kai could never match up to him." Julia said mesmerised.

"Oh and don't forget Tyson! He's such a hottie! His ruby brown eyes have won every heart! He's even the world champion you know!" Miriam commented.

"Don't forget starved pig and show off." Mariah said.

They all giggled, except for Hilary and Miriam.

"Oh and don't you dare forget Max!" Emily chimed in.

"Oh and Ray!" Salima said.

"HOLD IT!" Hilary screamed. "What the hell? Max? Ray? Tala? Tyson? Have you guys gone mad? What happened to Kai? It was all about Kai! And now it's THEM!" Hilary said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh I'll get that, while you guys keep on thinking about what's wrong with your heads. I wonder who it could be." Hilary mused.

Hilary went down to get the door she pulled it open to find six excited girls pour in.

"We're ready to partay!!" They shouted.

Hilary just stared too shocked to say anything. While the 'girls' in Hilary's room jumped out the window.

**Authors Note: Surprised you there didn't I? I won't say anything or I'll probably give it all away. Read on! Did I tell you the surprise already? Did I give it away? Do review and tell me what you think! And who you think is who. Or what will happen. I'll be waiting! Next up Chapter 5: The Sleepover: Boys Edition; Eating, Rumours and Hilary. Until then! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5:The SleepOver: Boyz Edition

**Chapter5: The Sleepover Boyz Edition; Eating, Rumours and Hilary!**

**Author's note: Ahem well sorry for the whole surprise thing in the previous chapter. I hope you guys thought it was a good twist. So this is how it all started. If you guys have already figured out the guys were playing the girls. I haven't really figured out who should play Ming-Ming yet so check out my poll or better yet review! So enough chatting. Let's get reading!!! (That's what I always say don't I?)**

**Oh and by the way in this chapter Kenny plays Ming-Ming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

At Tyson's dojo…… (Just so you guys know this was before the guys dressed as girls. You will know when the guys dressed as girls)

"I AM TELLING YOU TALA! THIS IS A FOOT!" said Tyson pointing to his foot. "And THAT is a yard!" he shouted pointing outside. The other boys just stared sweat dropping at their pointless argument.

"Tyson, you big oaf! I meant a YARD and a FOOT! As in there are three feet in a yard!" Tala said emphasizing a few words so that Tyson could understand.

"There aren't three feet in my yard!" Tyson said going outside to check just in case there weren't any feet in the yard.

"Grrr….Tyson! You are infuriating! YOU DON'T KNOW MATHS DO YOU?!?!?! A foot cannot-.." Kai cut Tala off.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! A STUPID FOOT IS A FOOT AND A STUPID YARD IS A YARD! LIVE WITH IT!" He yelled obviously annoyed.

"I told you a foot was a foot." Tyson mumbled.

"Why you little…." Tala began

"ENOUGH!" Kai shouted again.

There was a long silence in the room.

"Tyson? I'm hungry. Why don't you get us some snacks?" Ray said, breaking the silence.

"If he doesn't eat them all on his way, we'll be lucky to get a few." Tala said.

Tyson smirked. There wasn't any use in grousing any more.

"I'll try my best," and with that he left to the kitchen.

"This is turning out to be so boring." Max said leaning back.

"Yeah I wonder how the girls are doing." Ray wondered.

"I hear girls have slumber parties late like at 10 or something." Max answered.

"Yeah I don't think Tyson knows how to arrange one. It's like 6 right now."

"How can that big doofus know how to do anything?" Tala said.

"Stop it Tala. Why are you even here?" Max asked

"Blackmail. How else would I end up in this Godforsaken place? And why don't you think the others aren't here? You guys were the only ones stupid enough to show up." Tala answered.

"You know I just had an idea. Why don't we dress up as the girls and go to Hilary's Slumber Party at about 8 o'clock and we'll be back before the other girls have a chance to even know we were here." Ray suggested.

"I'm in!" said Max.

"I've always wanted to know how the feminine mind works. Why not give it a shot?" Tala chimed in. They all looked at Kai.

"We should respect their privacy. We don't have anything against them." Kai said coldly.

"Awww come on, Kai, it'll be fun!" Ray said.

"No it won't."

"Please Kai!"

"Yeah Please"

"Just come on! Who cares about privacy?"

Tyson came in with the snacks.

"Okkk I'm back!!" He announced.

"Tyson, we're going to dress as girls and go to Hilary's Slumber Party." Max filled in Tyson and then whispered in Tyson's ear "Go persuade Kai into it."

Tyson nodded.

"Kai come on! PRETTY PLEASE!!!" He screamed in Kai's ear.

"Shut up, Tyson or I'll never come." Kai said.

"Fine if I be quiet you will come."

"Deal,"

Tyson pretended to lock his lips.

After a few minutes of hard work, Kai was dressed like Mariah, Tala was dressed like Julia, Max was dressed like Emily, Ray was dressed like Salima, Tyson was dressed like Miriam and Kenny was dressed like Ming-Ming ( sorry I totally spaced Kenny out)

"You guys look great. Just like the girls." Tyson commented making his voice as close to Miriam as possible.

"Why do I have to dress like this bubblegum wrapper?" Kai asked.

"Hey we randomly picked costumes and you got Mariah and don't call my girlfriend a bubblegum wrapper!" Ray countered. "Even though she looks a lot like one," he whispered silently.

The guys went to the mall and got as much slumber party supplies as they knew existed. (Which was quite a few)

Their supplies included a sleeping bag, an eye mask, some makeup, a few hair items and finally a duffel bag to stuff it all in. Tyson crept in some food just in case he had to face Hilary's chilli nacho combo. He heard the girls could actually _eat_ that stuff.

After a few deep breaths, the boys stood outside Hilary's house. Kai rang the doorbell, and Hilary answered. The rest of the boys followed closely behind. "Hey Hil!" They said together.

"Hey girls! You're a bit early I mean its eight o'clock and the sleepover starts at ten." Hilary said.

"Oh was it ten?" They said. Their voices sounded a bit different, because they were starting to get nervous. Hilary instructed where her bedroom was and headed off to the kitchen.

The boys went in Hilary's room.

"Oh man, that was close." Tyson said. "She didn't even notice! I thought for sure she was going to suspect something!"

"Yeah, guess we just got lucky." Max said

"I wonder how long luck will last." Ray asked.

Kai sat down on the bed.

"I camouflage into this whole thing. I mean look at all this pink! I feel so awkward. Why did I even agree for this again?" he inquired and looked at Tyson.

"Oh yeah that's why." He said glaring at Tyson.

Just then, Hilary came in with some nachos and cheese. Tyson eyed the nachos. They seemed edible.

"Yeah, Nachos!" he cheered

"Uhh….glad you're into nachos, Miriam." Hilary said.

Tyson started to forget he was a girl and pigged out on the nachos, while the others thanked Hilary as girlishly as they could. Kai was getting a little tense. What was Tyson thinking! He could get them caught! So he tapped Tyson on the shoulder and glared at him.

Tyson came back to reality.

"Oh yeah!" he whispered back.

He asked Hilary where the bathroom was so he could wash up and look more like Miriam would. Hilary told her where it was and Tyson left.

At the bathroom, Tyson washed his face carefully letting as less make-up off as possible. Then he fished in Miriam's pocket and pulled out the make up. He put it on so he looked a lot more like Miriam. Suddenly he didn't feel so good. He crawled onto the toilet seat and did his business. It smelled like a dump after he was done. "Oh well," Tyson said. He dried his hands off, when he noticed something hanging on the back of the door .It was Hilary's bra. He felt like he was about to puke, so he closed his eyes, fell to the floor, and desperately tried to reach the exit. When he got out he breathed freely.

"I don't think Tala really wants to know how the feminine mind works." He said to himself.

When he got to the bedroom, he told Hilary

"Hilary I don't think you want to go in the bathroom for about a week….or two…..or a year." And quickly changed the subject away from the bathroom, remembering the bra incident.

"Hey! You made dip with the nachos!" He said reaching for the green sauce. It tasted weird, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by spitting it out. The girls probably ate this; it was probably something dieting type. So he ate the whole dip.

Hilary looked disgusted. "Umm… Miriam. You just ate Mariah's facial mask." She said.

Kai threw Tyson a thankful glace. That was new. The glance only meant one thing: They were giving Kai a makeover. Perfect.

"Oh well," Hilary sighed. "On with the makeover!" She said handing each boy some make up accessories. They all smirked evilly, except for Hilary of course. Tyson closed in on Kai's cheeks to start putting the blush on.

*Thirty minutes later*

Kai stood up and Tala whistled and Max and Ray hooted.

"Won't you pose for us Mariah?" Hilary asked.

Was she insane? _Of course she is_. Kai thought.

Me, Kai Hiwatari. _Pose for some girl._

"NO!" He barked and suddenly regretted it. He sounded like Kai, not Mariah.

"I mean uh sure." And with that he placed a hand on his hip and cat walked across Hilary's room unaware of Tyson taking pictures. After that was done, Hilary asked "So what do you guys think of your boys?"

Unable to think of an answer the guys started complimenting themselves. All except Kai of course.

Hilary looked shocked. What couldn't they like someone?

"What?" she asked. "TYSON, MAX, TALA, RAY?" she said in a tone which made they boys think they had been caught. "What happened to Kai? It was all about Kai! And now it's about THEM." She screamed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that, while you guys think of what's wrong with your heads. I wonder who it can be." She mused. She left for the door.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Tala said.

"I didn't know you could think, Tala?" Tyson said as he opened the window.

Kai jumped out first followed by Ray, Tyson, Max, Tala and Kenny.

When they reached the bottom Tyson asked "Do you think she'll be mad?"

"Nah," Ray said.

And in reply a scream came from Hilary's house "TYYSOONNN!!!!"

"Run for it!" They all shouted laughing as they ran towards Tyson's dojo.

**A/N: Well that was it. Chapter 5. I think I'm going to write another chapter. Chapter 6: Revenge is up next. If you guys think I should write more do review. I love to read your reviews it's like earning money for my work. Special Thanks to my reviewers: Glitteredvixen06, Volli the 1 critic, Alice's_ Love and AnnieAngel93. ^_^ KEEP EM COMIN'! Can't wait to hear from you!!!!Until Then, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge on : Kai and Ray

Chapter 6: Revenge; On Kai and Ray.

Hi! I'm back! Would you count a two day late update a late update? I don't know. Maybe. Anyways, here is the torture I have prepared for the bladers. Tyson isn't really what you call 'tortured' but still. So I've said enough. Read on! Oh and review too!

Kai was wandering the streets and he was well aware of the girl following him. Yet he showed no awareness until he could be alone enough to ditch her easily. He turned a corner into an alley. _Perfect._ He thought. He turned around to confront her, before losing her completely.

The alleyway stood empty.

"Strange," Kai murmured to himself, and he used his muscular body to jump to the top of the alley way's walls. He decided to check out the Hobby Shop for the latest beyblade gear. Suddenly a girl came up behind him and slapped his bottom.

Kai flushed pink, and turned around to kill this girl.

"Who do you think you _are_, and what do you think you're doing?" He said, almost shouted in a voice cold enough to make you choke out tears.

"You said to do it, and by the way you are super hot." She said and winked, then left the hobby shop.

Kai steamed rage, but he controlled it. He put his hands behind his back and intertwined his fingers just in case another crazy idiot decided to try something funny, and that's exactly what happened. Another stupid person came up behind him and slapped him ever so quickly in the same place the other girl did. This time he wasn't going to let this person get so lucky. He turned around to find pink hair in his face and when the pink hair disappeared a paper followed. He flipped the paper over to find the words

I'm super hot,

Slap my Butt!

written on it.

"MMMARRRIIAAAHH!!!" He bellowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was taking a short nap in the park. He wasn't aware of the girl watching him, but he felt eyes on him. He suddenly felt his mouth open and something slipped into it. Ray woke up, but he felt drowsy, so he leaned back and just as his head met the tree trunk he fell asleep. Salima got to work. She threw paint of every colour on his robe to make it like a rainbow. She painted his face red and gave him a white round nose. She painted his lips green and his eye lids blue giving it the effect that he had eye shadow on. She tied rope on his hands, feet and waist and tied the rope to a tree branches, so that when she pulled them it made Ray do actions that pleased Salima. Ray's hands went up from his shoulders to his hips.

People took pictures, while a few daring people went and mocked Ray. Salima made Ray jelly dance first, do the chicken dance, and do sort of a strip mock and moon the audience.

When Ray came to, he was shocked to see people pretending to strip in front of him, taking pictures and laughing their heads off.

"Smile," said Salima and she took a picture on Ray's cell phone and her own. She left Ray's cell phone on the grass and ran off. Ray picked up the cell phone and gasped.

"SALLLIIIMMMAAA!!!" he shrieked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know these tortures were fairly short. They seemed long when I wrote them on paper -_-' Oh well. Hope you enjoyed them. I promise the next chapter will be bigger. Until then, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7:Revenge on: Tala and Max

Chapter 7: Revenge on: Tala and Max

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter in my book. I was hoping for more reviews =(

Oh well it takes time to be a successful author. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and review a bit more. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, thus you cannot sue me.

Max was helping hi father at their beyblade store.

"Max can you take these to the basement?" asked.

"Sure thing, Dad," Max said taking the box of old parts from his dad. Max went down to the basement, and flicked on the lights of the basement to find a sight to behold.

A tray packed with all types of goodies lay on the floor. Chocolates, biscuits, candy, sweets of all types sung to Max sweetly.

Max dropped the box of parts ad slowly walked to the tray, careful not to blink, because he was afraid it would disappear if he let his sight of it for the slightest of seconds.

He finally reached the tray and was ready to pounce on it, when the tray moved a few inches farther away.

Max couldn't wait any longer. He jumped at the tray with his mouth open wide, but instead of sugary goodness flooding his mouth, he hit his jaw hard on the cold basement floor.

The tray was moving faster and farther away, and Max's desperation was getting larger each time it moved.

His eyes widened and his eyes zeroed on the tray. The tray went up the stairs. Max followed. The tray left the beyblade shop into the streets. Max followed faster. The tray began to circle Max, and Max spun in circles with it.

He was to indulged in it to notice that Miriam was carrying the tray, and Emily was shouting

"Step right up everyone! See for the very first time the all new sugar high popular blader, Max Tate!"

As soon as a crowd gathered, Miriam let go of the tray and took a few steps back. Max pounced on the tray and rolled around in the sweets. He stuffed the chocolates in his mouth, he devoured the biscuits, and he crunched on the hard candy. After he was done, you could feel energy bursts if you stood near him. He ran the streets at the speed of a cheetah yelling "The oceans will rise and the mountains will fall GIVE ME SUGAR!!"

Miriam and Emily rolled on the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing like no tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tala was training in the forest near the Blitzkriegs Boyz mansion. "Let it Rip!" he shouted before letting Wolborg shoot up from his launcher and slice a branch in half. He called Wolborg to rise. He didn't want to see a branch slice. He wanted a whole tree to slice. "Wolborg attack!" he commanded his bitbeast, but instead of attacking Wolborg answered childlishly "No."

"What? W-Wolborg y-you can talk?" Tala asked

"Of course you moronic idiot, but I'm tired of you bossing me around."

"But I'm your master and what I say goes, capiche?"

"NO!" Wolborg said again "If you want me to do something you'll have to do what I say."

"Fine, but you better make it quick; I have a battle with Tyson soon."

"I want you to do the peanut butter jelly dance in public and scream 'THE RED COATS ARE COMING!" Wolborg demanded

Tala stared at his beyblade feeling like he would crush it any second now.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I thought you were smart Wolborg."

"So what'll be it be? Doing my will? Or losing to Tyson?"

"You're even crazier than Tyson." Tala stated

"Well then I guess you don't need a crazy, not to mention powerful, bitbeast to power your beyblade. I'll go then." Wolborg teased.

"NO! STAY! I-I'll do it." Tala said reluctantly.

You could here the smile in Wolborg's voice.

"_Perfect,"_ he sneered.

Tala held his belt in front of the hobby shop and shook his booty. "THE RED COATS ARE COMING!!!" He screeched.

The public stared at the mental person shouting.

"Close your eyes dear!" A mother scolded her child.

"The RED COATS ARE COMING!!!" Tala screamed again.

After about fifteen minutes of that, Tala ran as fast as he could to lose the laughing crowd behind him. He glanced back and slammed into Julia.

"YOU!" he shouted "It was YOU who made me do that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tala."

"Don't you play dumb with me. I know you faked Wolborg's voice into tricking me into doing the peanut butter jelly dance in front of the hobby shop and making me scream the red coats are coming!"

"Actually, Tala since we're being truthful here I was gonna put water on you're head, but that idea is so much better!" Julia said laughing and ran off leaving a stunned Tala on the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well guys that was it Emily, Miriam and Julia got their revenge now the last chapter is about Tyson and Hilary. I wouldn't call it torture but still. Romance is included in that chapter. Hope you laughed in this chapters. Don't forget to review! Until then, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Words aren't enough

Chapter 8: Words aren't enough

A/N: So guys this is it. The last chapter! I know, I know! It's the shortest thing ever! But hey, like I said before, it seemed big when I wrote it in pen on paper. Happy to see those reviews all the time! C'mon! You have got to put the finale reviews in! So read and review! Oh and yeah romance included heheheh. ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not, or rather cannot, own beyblade!

Tyson was laying in a meadow, peering at the starry night sky. He was thinking about how he messed up his girl friend's sleepover. Would she ever forgive him? He felt terribly sorry now. He heard a hooting sound behind him, and sat up immediately.

Tyson got terrified too easily. _Calm down, Tyson. It's just a bird._ He thought and lay back down.

"Oh Hilary," he murmured to himself.

The grass by him moved, but he felt no wind. _This is ridiculous._ He thought.

"_Tyyyssooonnn…." _He heard an eerie voice speak.

_Oh now this is just too weird._

"_You shouldn't have meeesseed upp Hillarrryy'ss ppparrrttyyy." _The voice said harshly.

"W-who's there?" Tyson asked shakily. "And how do you know about Hilary's party?"

"_That doesn't matttterr,"_ The voice said, barely a whisper now.

"Yes it does!" Tyson told the voice, suddenly regretting the words,

_No! This is a prank. It __**has**__ to be. _

"You're just trying to scare me Hilary," Tyson said courageously. "Well, let me tell you, it's not working."

"What's not working, Tyson?" A familiar asked.

"Hilary!" Tyson shouted happily. Now he could tell her how he felt.

"Tyson when I get me hands on you!" She began.

He listened for footsteps. She was coming from the left. He crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"Tyson, I'm so MAD at you." She said as she squirmed from his grip, but Tyson held her firmly but gently.

"Hilary," he said softly.

Hilary stopped squirming.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "It wasn't my idea! Max told me about it, but I shouldn't have agreed. I truly am sorry."

He couldn't feel Hilary breath.

"Hil, breath." He said calmly. He turned around so that she was facing him. Hilary exhaled.

"Thank you," he said while he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yes," she breathed.

Tyson pursed his lips before leaning the slightest bit forward and saying "Can I tell you something?"

He moved his hand on to her cheek and felt her nod. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned a bit more forward.

"Sometimes, words aren't enough to explain things." He said softly and placed his lips gently on Hilary's. She didn't give any reaction at first, because she was too astonished. But slowly she gave in.

It was a good summer, for everyone.

Well almost. =)

**The End.**

**A/N: YAY!! It's done! I hope you guys had a great time reading this and the little romance between Hilary and Tyson. Leave your rewards for me now. Reviews of course. I will be writing new stories soon. SO guys press that little green button below if you liked my story! And if you don't then I presume you didn't like it =(**

**I know this story was fairly short but hey, sometimes, words arent enough to explain things ^_~ .Anyways, see you in my other stories. Until then, Bye!! **


End file.
